narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sky Release: Double Cyclone
The first Sky Release technique to be created by Ameko on her own accord under her training with her father. This jutsu allows Ameko a plethora of patterns that rely greatly on shifting among offense, defense and supplementary. It also possess incredible destructive power and can range from a variety of effects. The winds can be numbing cold and sharp slicing through its targets or have increased heat due in large part to the lightning based properties of sky release. The technique comes in two versions and can be used in two different methods. Long range and short range, the process of the attacks change but their end result is that among the same. Long Range The long range version of the technique is the original version of the technique and within both hands and around her forearms she can create extremely large cyclones that can range in any varying category of a storm index, from F1 to F5 with. Winds moving at extremely speed increasing the slashing damage as well as raising or lowering temperatures. The size of the cyclones rent nearly as important as their effects and damage control. When created these cyclones come in as two different colors and have different function all based on the nature elements they entail. The cyclone on her left arm is usually the yellowish color hue which is naturally the one where Wind and lightning are working hand in hand. Slashing the targets trapped within and paralyzing them. Being trapped in these winds also causes breath complications as the force of the wind within this cyclone on higher categories can add to the difficulty breathing. The left left cyclone is the more destructive between itself and that of its twin, releasing streaks of lighting that often fire off in directions destroying areas while the cyclone gathers them up within its immense rotation, slicing whatever is caught within its grasp with razor sharp winds.The cyclone created in her right hand take son a lavender purplish hue, and is the cyclone most know for sharp freezing winds. Using the Wind and water to decrease the temperature. Releasing freezing winds that slice into the targets causing frostbite and immensely painful blisters on the skin. This cyclone while to is very destructive is not quite on par with it's twin but is immediately far more deadly to infantry and can cause severe damage to the epidermis with its slicing cold winds. If trapped long enough the target can become numb due to the cold but over time run the risk of getting frostbitten. Like mostly cyclones and tornado's the storms have an incredible radius but equally share the same fundamental weakness as a normal storm. By getting into the eye of the storm the winds are not quite as detrimental nor as dangerous to the targets, however they can still be effected by the free radicals such as the temperature and the lightning of each twin. Though the function of the technique is more based on what the cyclones can do, their striking power should not be taken lightly, possessing enough punching power to deliver powerful blunt force trauma. Short Range Training with this technique Ameko learned how to make use of this technique in long range situations getting the most of her technique and keep her sparring partners at bay. However in training with her father he discovered a fundamental weakness in which getting in close prevented her from being able to wield the cyclones to affect her opponents properly. Working on this Ameko and Raido began to create close range options to be available for her using this technique. Taking the basics of the Sky Release: Empyrean Gust generating spiraling black currents, which gathers together in correspondence to one of her open hands she used this as way to condense and concentrate it into an airspace within her hands. This could create a large sphere which she also took from examples shown to her of the Rasengan technique of chakra control and shape transformation. This large sphere releases wind blades from its immense rotation that when slammed into an opponent can cause slash damage, while the intensity of the sphere will relate to just how powerful the slashes will be. Unlike the Rasengan's basic form this can be thrown which when makes contact explodes releasing those winds adding to the slashing damage. Where the rasengan grinds into its opponents, the short range double cyclone slices and dices its opponents